Various software and hardware tools provide users the ability to create computer rendered images using techniques that replicate physical techniques of creating physical images. These software tools include virtual marking implements that model tip geometries associated with various physical marking implements (e.g. pencils, felt pens, crayons, markers, chalk, erasers, charcoal, pastels, colored pencils, scraperboard tools (i.e. knives, cutters, gauges), conté crayons, and silverpoint). Further, these hardware tools include an electronic stylus combined with an electronic tablet that can approximate the physical feel of the various marking implements and enable the user to emulate movements of a physical marking implement on a surface (e.g. paper, canvas, whiteboard, and chalkboard).
In order to change the tip geometry, the user is typically required to select a different virtual marking implement or modify the tip geometry of the selected virtual marking implement within the software tools. However, in other implementations, the user physically utilizes different electronic styluses that correspond to different tip geometries.
Other implementations have used angle, pressure, tilt, velocity, and other motions of the electronic stylus to vary the size and/or overall opacity of an impression profile associated with the selected physical marking implement. However, past software tools do not vary the geometry and/or intensity of the impression profile (e.g. intensity distribution) based on an angle of the electronic stylus applied to the electronic tablet to model a physical marking implement oriented at the angle.